Sprout
On May 15th, 2020, Sprout will be revived as a separate channel from Universal Kids. It will include idents and promos from all 3 eras (2005-2009, 2009-2015, 2015-2018). It will also incorporate some British and American Shows for kids to diverse its range of programming. Programming Blocks * Sprout‘s Wiggly Waffle * The Sunny Side Up Show * Lunch Time * The Sprout Sharing Show * The Good Night Show “Wiggly Waffle” is hosted by the Wiggles and Airs from 6:00am to 9:00am. Wiggly Waffle would be accompanied by “The Sunny Side Up Show/Sunny Side Up” (9:00am to 12:00pm), Lunch Time (12:00pm to 3:00pm), and ”The Sharing Show” (3:00pm-6:00pm). The strand will end with “The Good Night Show”, a programming block designed to help kids get to sleep which runs from 6:00pm to 9:00pm. Shows * Caillou * Barney & Friends * Sesame Street * Charlie and Lola * The Big Fun Crafty Show * Peppa Pig * Max and Ruby * Pajanimals * Tree Fu Tom * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Super Why * Creative Galaxy * Me Too! (Sprout) * Poppy Cat * Teletubbies (1997-2001) * The Berenstein Bears * Bookaboo (Canadian version) * Chirp * LazyTown * Daniel Tiger‘s Neighborhood * Big Block Singsong * Tweenies Presenters and Continuity Characters * Lonny Sherman (Wiggly Waffle) * Murray Cook (Wiggly Waffle) * Greg Page (Wiggly Waffle) * Jeff Fatt (Wiggly Waffle) * JB (Wiggly Waffle) * Chica (The Sunny Side Up Show) * Kelly Vrooman (The Sunny Side Up Show) * Kevin Yamada (The Sunny Side Up Show) * Sean Roach (The Sunny Side Up Show) * Dennisa Pratt (The Sunny Side Up Show) * Liz Victor (The Sunny Side Up Show) * Carly Ciarocchi (The Sunny Side Up Show) * Tim Kubart (The Sunny Side Up Show) * Kaitlin Becker (The Sunny Side Up Show) * Emily Boremmo (The Sunny Side Up Show) * Patty (The Sharing Show) * Ricky (The Sharing Show) * Curtis (The Sharing Show) * Michelle Lepe (AKA Nina (The Good Night Show)) * Melanie Martinez (The Good Night Show) * Noel MacNeal (AKA Leo (The Good Night Show)) * Star (The Good Night Show) * Hush (The Good Night Show) * Lucy (The Good Night Show) (The Sunny Side Up Show would occasionally have a guest co-host such as Elmo, Barney, and Big Bird) Continuity Songs * Sprout Good Morning Lets Go (Wiggly Waffle) * Brand New Day (The Sunny Side Up Show) * Birthday Song (The Sunny Side Up Show, Night Birthday Time) * Chica’s Here (The Sunny Side Up Show) * But Now it’s time to say Goodnight (The Good Night Show) Schedule Wiggly Waffle 6:00am: Barney 6:15am: Max & Ruby 6:30am: Thomas 7:15am: Charlie and Lola 7:30am: Creative Galaxy 7:45am: Thomas 8:00am: Yo Gabba Gabba! 8:30am: LazyTown Sunny Side Up Show 9:00am: The Big Fun Crafty Show 9:15am: Barney 10:00am: Super Why 10:30am: Tweenies 11:00am: Charlie and Lola 11:30am: Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Lunch Time 12:30pm: Peppa Pig 12:45pm: Big Block Singsong 1:00pm: Sesame Street 2:00pm: Barney 2:15pm: The Big Fun Crafty Show 2:30pm: LazyTown The Sprout Sharing Show 3:00pm: Super Why 3:30pm: Thomas 3:45pm: Chirp 4:00pm: Me Too! 4:30pm: Bookaboo 5:00pm: Bob the Builder 5:30pm: Tree Fu Tom 5:45pm: Tweenies The Good Night Show 6:00pm: The Berenstein Bears 6:30pm: Thomas 7:00pm: Poppy Cat 7:15pm: Night Birthday Time 7:45pm: Caillou 8:00pm: The Pajanimals 8:45pm: Caillou 10:00pm: Poppy Cat 11:15pm: Charlie and Lola 11:45pm: Me Too! Category:Television Channels Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Universal Kids Category:NBCUniversal Category:NBC Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids